


The night watchman

by rdalvi



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdalvi/pseuds/rdalvi
Summary: Supergirl is bored and decided to call Batgirl
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Supergirl





	The night watchman

Supergirl floated in mid air holding her cellphone waiting for the person on the other end of the line to answer.

After what seemed like an eternity about four rings, they finally answered.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, Barb,” Kara sighed, “what about you, I hope I’m not disturbing?” Kara asked. It was getting close to midnight. The time when bats are most active or at least the human variety.

“Not at all. I’m just getting ready to go out for a night patrol, if I can find my fucking mask. Where the fuck is that stupid thing. I’m pretty sure that stupid cat stole it again. I’m going to get back home and I’m going to find it in the kitty litter again.” Batgirl complained.

Kara snickered on the other end of the line.

“What about you? Do you wear a mask? Can kryptonians get COVID?” Batgirl enquired.

“Well, I don't know but I wear one. Don’t know about the rest of the kryptonians, guess they don’t need to since they all blew up when the planet went KA-BOOM.” Kara replied.

“Ah, good point. Lucky them.” 

“Yup.”

After a few seconds of awkward silence Barbara continued being morbid.

“So, you have, like, a day of mourning or something.”

“For my planet blowing up?” Kara asked,

“Yeah, a day when you can drink excessively and do some grief ridden online retail shopping like Black Friday or cyber Monday.”

“Actually no. But now that you bring it up, we should, shouldn’t we. You know what, I’m going to call Clark and we’re going to come up with a day. And then I’m going to buy some whiskey and bourbon and an iPad and get drunk and play angry birds on my iPad and cry about my dead planet.” Kara sounded like she was actually considering the idea.

“Yes absolutely, and call me, I’ll join you.”

“Perfect, it’s a date.” Kara declared.

“And, what else is new.” Batgirl asked.

“Oh nothing much. Same old , same old. Fighting crime. Catching criminals. Crushing my enemies, seeing them driven before me, and hearing the lamentation of their...” Kara declared in a deep voice.

“Oh god, Kara, you really have to stop watching Conan the Barbarian” Batgirl sighed because this wasn’t the first time her Kryptonian friend had recited a dialogue from that film.

“But it’s got such awesome dialogues and the swords. Have you seen the swords? I want a sword.” Kara said a little too enthusiastically.

“No Kar, you don’t need a sword.”

“Of course I do. Diana has one. I’m gonna get one too, a sword, a fur cape and ... and boob armour.” Kara announced.

“Nooooo. You don’t need boob armour.” Barbara was beginning to think her friend was either mad or drunk or both.

“But I’m bored and boob armour is awesome. Haven’t you seen Xena?” Kara sounded like she was about to throw a temper tantrum. 

“I’m sorry to bring this up but you really don’t have the tits to carry off boob armour.”

“Heeeyyy, I like my little tiddies.” Kara sounded a little hurt.

“Yes, they are great, but my point still stands.” Barbara said.

“Maybe you’re right. Hey, you know who could do with some boob armour?”

“Who?” Batgirl knew she was going to regret knowing the answer.

“Power girl. We should gift her some boob amour.” Supergirl sounded ecstatic about her idea.

“Fuck no.” Batgirl was now convinced that her friend had lost her will to live and this was just an elaborate plan to get them both killed.

“Oh come on, she could definitely use some. Have you seen her tiddies?”

“Yes, Kar, I have seen them and no, we’re not going to gift her boob armour. I have no intentions of getting the shit kicked out of me.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Supergirl replied dejectedly, “ well... did you find your mask?”

“Hmmm, yes and no. I didn’t find the mask but I forgot there’s one built in the cowl. So I don’t really need one.” 

Kara could hear Barbara face palming herself.

“OK, I’m going to turn on the news before I head out.” Barbara said.

“The news?” Kara asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“Yeah, I always hear the local news, just in case there’s something major happening.”

“Don’t you have a police scanner?” Kara enquired.

“Yeah, but sometimes the local news is faster than the cops” Barbara explained.

“Well, I say why waste time, just head out and listen to the scanner.” Kara replied.

Something in Kara’s tone got Batgirl a little suspicious.

“Kar, why don’t you want me to see the news?” There was silence on the other end of the line. 

Batgirl turned on the local news channel.

A few moments of silence passed and Supergirl said, “Well, I should go.”

“Wait, a second.” Batgirl said, “where did you say you were, Kara.”

“Just floating around.” Supergirl replied nonchalantly

“Floating around where, exactly” Batgirl asked, trying to suppress a giggle.


End file.
